I kissed a girl
by Limxuxu09
Summary: Title says it all! What would a woman do if she meets a total stranger in a bar, makes out with that person, only to find out that the person is a girl? Kind of OOC :D yuri
1. Chapter 1

_So yeah. My story of writing this one shot is that I met this really cute singer who's just starting to be well-known and then I found out she's a freaking girl! But I'm really attracted to her and I can't control it so I decided to write this so I could divert my emotions to something else and what would be a better way but through good, old literature, right? _

_Leo was the first character I've thought of from my situation and it was really perfect since Leo is the character I often play in Tekken who happens to have no particular gender. Added to this, I decided to pair Leo with another of my favorite Tekken characters which is Christie Monteiro. I kind of resembled Christie since I'm also tanned and very female LOL :D_

_Warning: Kind of OOC though. Just enough to fit how I feel :D_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tekken characters mentioned in this fan fiction. They belong to Namco Bandai Games.

...

"One more please?" the Brazilian lady muttered groggily with a motion of her hand.

The dark haired bartender with a bushy beard grunted, looking at the almost drunk woman who recklessly rested her head to the table with her eyes closed. "Haven't you had enough? You aint looking well now, miss," he commented, continuously fixing bottles of different alcoholic beverages.

The woman instantly raised her head and glared at the man who's not giving her what she wanted. "The name is Christie Monteiro, buster. Just give me my drink and I'll give you a nice tip just so you'd mind your own business."

With a shrug, the bartender finally obliged and gave Christie which seemed to be her hundredth scotch. She slammed some bills on the table and gulped her drink.

The bartender walked away while shaking his head. It was almost closing time for them and he could not wait to go home and rest. All of the other employees had already left yet he still had to stay to serve this one sole customer who does not seem to have any plan on going home and just kept on drowning herself with liquor.

Christie Monteiro swigged the rest of her drink and was about to ask for another one when she heard the door slammed. Her unfocused gaze followed the sound and she could only see the outline of an approaching tall figure with short blond hair. With his soft features, Christie easily concluded that he was a young boy.

"I thought you're about ready to go, Mart," the new comer laughed with a boyish voice.

Mart, the bartender grunted again. "Was about to. This lady aint letting me."

"Hey! I'm right here! Don't be rude and talk like I'm not here, okay?" Christie complained as she tried to stand up. She swaggered and almost fell but the new arrival helped her.

"Okay, maybe you should rest for a bit before you walk out of the street," the tall figure suggested with a laugh, leading Christie back to a chair.

But the stubborn woman pushed away her helper. "Mind your own business Blondie boy. You don't know who you're talking to. Don't you know I'm a contender in the Iron Fist Tournament?"

The two other persons in the room guffawed at the same time upon hearing her statement and Christie did not bother trying to know what was funny with what she said. Instead, she rested her head again on the table and kept her eyes shut.

"I really have to go now, Leo. Would you mind closing down for me just this time?" Christie heard Mart asked. "My wife will kill me if I won't be home in 10 minutes."

"No prob, Mart. I'll take over."

There were sounds of clunking glasses and other hasty movements as Mart and Leo exchanged places. "I owe you," Christie heard Mart whispered to Leo.

With another sound of the slamming door, Christie stood up in surprise and looked around with her fuzzy sight due to the liquor.

"You know you're all cute when you're red and drunk," Leo laughed while busily cleaning the other glasses that were left unpolished.

The Brazilian woman scowled. "Don't try to flirt with me. I'm a grown woman who can handle herself."

She heard her only companion snickered. "I bet you are. No wonder you just let yourself get drunk when dealing with problems."

"Mind your own business."

"Uh-huh. That's what they always say. And then they'll end pouring their hearts out and sharing their whole life."

Silence fell over them with only the sounds of clinking glasses and other utensils being moved could be heard. Suddenly, Christie started sobbing noisily that made Leo pause.

"My life is so fucked up right now and I'm so alone and my mentor, Eddie should be here right now but he left me without even a last message and I'm so scared and I don't know what to do but then I heard from other people that he's joining this Iron Fist Tournament and my only resort is to join as well to find him even if I don't want to and I'm so so so scared and I'm not ready to battle on something like this and I don't want to die cause I'm freaking too young to die and I have to take care of my grandfather but Eddie was stupid enough to leave and I am stupid enough to let this get to me and I'm stupid to be acting like a scared little girl and now I'm babbling to you about my fucking hideous life that's so fucked up that maybe I should die instead so I don't have to think about it but I thought that drinking would help me forget about it but I only ended up thinking about it and so I'm crying right now like a stupid little girl who was acting all mighty and all grown up over this little boy who seems to be even more matured than me and so maybe I should shut up right now."

Christie heaved a deep breath and went on bawling her eyes out.

"Wow, that's a lot of words in one breath," Leo whistled.

"I know, right?" Christie said, still crying. "I have a talent for that. Even Eddie says so and he would often stop me from talking but you did not stop me so I went on and on and on blabbing about nonsense things like now I'm still blabbing and talking and I should stop now but I'm not stopping-"

"Okay, stop!" Leo cried with raised hands, placing a packed of tissue on the table. "Geez you are some blabbermouth. And why do you keep on calling me a 'little boy'?"

"I don't know," Christie replied, blowing her nose with a tissue. "You tell me. I'm the drunken one here, remember? I'm excused to explaining my bizarre behavior."

With a chuckle, Leo sat down beside Christie, wrapping his arms around her for comfort. The tanned woman rested her head on his shoulders in response.

"Tell me what to do, Leo," Christie pleaded. She suddenly sat up and stared at Leo's eyes with wonder. "You're name is Leo, right? I heard Mart said it. His name is Mart, right?"

"You've got my name right," Leo grinned. "And your name is…?"

"I am Christie," she hiccupped, still staring at Leo's blue warm eyes. Out of a sudden, her shaky visions abruptly became clearer, making it easier for her to notice the features of Leo's angelic face. A blush formed on her cheeks and she had to look away.

"Maybe I should go," Christie muttered quietly, readying herself to leave without meeting Leo's gaze. A pair of hands pulled her to stop her from leaving.

"Stay for a while," Leo said softly. "You're still not in the condition to go out by yourself. Maybe I can help you with your problem."

With a gulp, Christie nodded even though she was hesitant. She was scared where this will go even though she was already a little sober.

It turned out, however, that Christie found it easy to talk to Leo. Despite being with a complete stranger, she ended up sharing calmly all about her grandfather, about Eddie and about the martial arts she had learned which Capoeira is.

For the next hours, Christie did all the talking and Leo just listened attentively while asking a few questions for clarification here and there. Soon, the time and the liquor took a toll on Christie and she started feeling really sleepy. She leaned her head down on Leo's shoulder and sighed happily.

"You know, Leo, you're way much nicer than any guy I've ever met," Christie admitted with a shy smile. "It seems like almost all of them were just after sex. But you're really different and I really like that."

Leo cleared her throat. "Well, that's because I really am different."

With that remark, Christie's head popped up and she stared at her companion again with seriousness. "Are you saying you're gay?" she asked, feeling of depression creeping over her.

Leo shrugged. "Not in the way you're putting it."

"Maybe you will no longer be gay when I do this," Christie said slyly, pressing her lips on Leo's.

Taken by surprise, Leo froze as if not knowing how to react. But with Christie's kissing, Leo easily got into the mood and responded with the same desire.

Christie slowly wrapped her arms around Leo's neck who, in response, did the same but on her narrow waist instead. As their kiss gets deeper and deeper, their bodies got closer and closer with their mood slowly heating up.

Pulling away with her eyes closed, Christie sighed with contentment. "And now I hope I made you straight." She chuckled and finally passed out on Leo's lap.

Leo was still for a moment, looking at the sleeping, beautiful, and exotic woman. "Not even the slightest."


	2. Chapter 2

Christie woke up with a start. As soon as she sat up from her bed, the feeling as if her head was being split overwhelmed her.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, trying to massage her throbbing head.

After a few moments, she was finally able to open her eyes. Her view was met with the familiar sight of her hotel room. She tried to find a clue on what happened to her and why she was feeling horrible. Unfortunately, she could not think of any reason.

Christie's eyes landed on the wall clock and was surprised with how late it already was. She was supposed to meet Emma Kliesen in 15 minutes. With this realization, she jumped out of her bed and ran to take a shower.

"Sorry I'm late, Emma," Christie apologized as she sat down on one of the tables in a nearby coffee shop wherein a blond woman was already seated.

Emma Kliesen gave her a warm smile. "There is no problem, Christie. We actually just arrived too so there's nothing to worry about," she said kindly with her thick German accent.

"Um… We?" Christie asked, trying not to frown. The plan was that she wanted to ask Emma on everything she knew about the Iron Fist Tournament but it seemed like their conversation will not be a private one.

The older woman nodded. "Yes, I'm with my daughter. Actually here she comes now."

Christie followed Emma's gaze which was behind her back. Upon seeing the approaching figure, the smile on her face slowly disappeared as the familiarity of the person became clearer to her. Suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened to her last night though vaguely.

"Um, did you say again that she's your daughter?" Christie asked nervously, with her intense gaze on Emma.

"Yes," the older woman nodded. "Why? Have you two met?"

Before Christie could respond, though she never really had an answer to the question, the tall blond person joined the two women on the table.

"Christie, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Leo. Leo, this is Christie. She plans to join the Iron Fist Tournament," was Emma's introduction to the two.

Christie's eyes were caught by Leo's blue ones. The shock on her face was so evident, attempting to study the soft features of the person she once thought was a guy. And of course, she had to check the chest if there are breasts bulging out like hers. But there was none. Was this a joke?

As if on cue, Emma's phone started ringing and so she had to excuse herself, leaving the two alone.

"Y-y-you're a-a-a-" Christie stammered, unable to blurt out what she just found out.

"A girl," Leo laughed. "Funny, right? You just made out with a-"

"Stop!" Christie exclaimed, holding her palm up on the person in front of her. "Don't say it please. It sounds like that popular song I often hear on the radio and I found it sickening, seriously."

"Really, Christie? Do you really?" Leo asked while wriggling his - HER eyebrows.

Christie wanted to glare at Leo but she only found herself drowning into his- HER blue eyes. Trying to distract herself, she tried to look on another feature of Leo's face and she was suddenly staring at his - HER soft lips. This was actually worse since she had this impulsive urge to kiss Leo so she just looked down at her hands just to be safe.

"Why did you not tell me you're a freaking girl?" Christie demanded.

Her question was received with a loud chortle. "I didn't think it would matter. I thought we would never meet each other again actually. Besides, you thought I'm a gay and you're actually right."

A sigh escaped from the Brazilian's mouth. "Look, I thought you're the kind of gay who's a guy that likes guys. I didn't think you're the kind that you're a girl who also wants a girl!" she cried.

Leo leaned back on her chair, placing his - HER arms behind her head. "Does it really matter? I mean, you enjoyed the kissed, right?"

"Ugh! Please don't say it!" Christie exclaimed, clasping her hands on her ears. She could feel the hangover from last night taking over her. "I could not even remember getting home by myself."

"Well, that was easy. You had the address of your hotel in your wallet. I just brought you home and then I left."

A silence fell over them as Christie continued to stare at her hands. She did not know what to do and how to react anymore. "So I guess I owe you a thank you then?" she asked shyly.

"It was nothing," Leo laughed again with a wave of his - HER hand. "But be honest. You told me I'm very different from all the guys you've met, right? Now that you know I am the same gender as you are, maybe all you really need is another woman."

Mastering enough courage, Christie met Leo's eyes again and tried not to smile. "Please stop being charming."

If Christie would really be honest to herself, she did enjoy Leo's company. And she did enjoy their kiss, more than she's willing to admit. And somehow, it does not matter what this person's gender is because she could feel a strong attraction to him - HER. Her issue though was being conflicted with her own sexuality.

"So sorry I had to take that call," Emma intruded with an apologetic look, joining the table again.

"Oh it was nothing mom," Leo smoothly answered. "Christie and I were just talking. We became fast friends. Right, Christie?"

Christie stared on Leo's eyes, completely letting herself to finally drown into them. She grinned guiltily but with pleasure and said dreamily, "You've got that right, Leo."

THE END.


End file.
